Lutando contra o INOMINÁVEL
by Malvados JdV
Summary: As garotas da máfia O.R.A.N.G.E. lutam contra a maior catástrofe para o mundo unissexual: O Grande e Grosso


Os personagens NOS PERTENCEM! Menos O Grande e Grosso.

Quinta e última prova dos Jogos de Verão 2008!

* * *

**LUTANDO CONTRA O INOMINÁVEL**

_(by Malvados)_

A fumaça e o cheiro de flores dominava o lugar. Naquele covil, onde cada pequeno vinco da parede guardava um incenso, era onde localizava-se o secretríssimo clã secreto da máfia interestadual, chamada de O.R.A.N.G.E.

Estava em reunião.

- Então, caríssimas sócias, essa é a missão da noite. – bebeu o resto do líquido da xícara de chá, peça esmaltada de branco com flores verdes e laranjas. - Compreenderam direitinho?

As três garotas, únicas sócias chamadas para a reunião ultra-secreta do clã ainda mais secreto, concordaram com um movimento indistinto.

- Mas chefa, e quanto àquela história de que não podemos dizer o nome dele?

Ela ficou aparentemente séria por um momento, afastando as mechas de cabelo do rosto oculto pela fumaça. Pigarreou e disse, voz grave:

- Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, falem o nome dele. Entenderam?

- Sim, senhora!

- Muito bem. Descubram seu paradeiro! Podem se retirar.

As três garotas deixaram a sala. A Chefa, desconhecida até mesmo por aquelas que faziam parte do O.R.A.N.G.E., suspirou.

- Espero que não façam nenhuma besteira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Schapps001, está na escuta? Câmbio.

O chiado do walk-talk despertou a garota, que atendia por Yuka, de seu sono. Ela não sabia que havia dormido. Estava a duas horas de tocaia, esperando que a presa da noite saísse de sua toca. Até agora nada.

- Shnapps001, você morreu, garota? Dá pra pegar essa droga duma vez? Câmbio.

Catou o walk-talk que havia caído ao seu lado, apertou o botão e respondeu com voz arrastada:

- Schapps001 na escuta, Cerejox07. Câmbio.

- Até que enfim! Houve uma mudança de planos. Câmbio.

Imediatamente a garota se viu totalmente desperta outra vez. Ficou de pé e o metal de suas armas secretas fez barulho contra a casaca de couro. Escondeu atrás de um pilar da construção a sua frente.

- Muito bem, o que eu devo fazer? Câmbio.

- Você deve encontrar Yemo06 em cinco minutos, perto da entrada da fábrica. Câmbio.

Hesitou. Aquela ordem não fazia sentido algum, porque ninguém menos se sua presa estava lá. Retrucou:

- Mas _ele_não está lá dentro? Câmbio.

A espiã do outro lado riu. E outras risadas foram ouvidas na seqüência.

- Ele está aqui dentro. E nós também. Dominamos o lugar.

Schnapps001 correu com tanta velocidade que o "câmbio, desligo" sequer foi ouvido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O sexto tapa ressoou pelo pavilhão vazio.

- Aonde você o escondeu, seu paspalho!

O homem ofegou, tossiu e então tentou responder:

- Eu não sei do...

Outro tabefe.

- Você é um fanfarrão, sabia? Eu estou me divertindo horrores aqui. Sabe que não podemos dizer o nome!

PAF!

- Então como eu...

PAF! PAF! PAF!

- Cerejox07, já basta. Deixe isso comigo

Ela virou-se, com raiva, o rosto da cor dos cabelos. Então largou as mechas de cabelo que segurava, a cabeça do homem balançou um pouco. Ele tentou levantar, mas estava tão fortemente amarrado que não o pode fazer.

Era a vez de Yemo06. Ela ergueu contra a luz seus múltiplos origamis de flores. O homem riu.

- Você os vê? Não são simples origamis. – passou-os pelo rosto do homem, que espantou-se com o súbito corte. – Podem cortar até diamante.

Cerejox07 riu.

- E então, vai dizer onde o colocou?

Ele hesitou por um momento e, então, respondeu:

- Eu fui escravizado por ele, vocês tem que entender isso. Eu sou um mero escravo dos prazeres do Gran...

- NÃO FALE ESSE NOME!

Mas era tarde demais. Todas as já poucas luzes do pavilhão da fábrica se apagaram e o conhecido perfume se propagou.

- Não... não! Não pode ser!

Mas era ele, e ninguém além dele. Só puderam ver sua face quando ele se aproximou, majestoso e ereto. Ele sorria:

- Olá, escravo. – disse para o homem amarrado.

Yemo06 desmaiou. Era ele.

O Grande e Grosso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Schnapps001 alcançou o lugar indicado, pode sentir que alguma coisa errada acontecia dentro daquelas paredes. Adentrou o ressinto calmamente, buscando fazer menos barulho possível. Ouviu gritos, e, quando finalmente localizou Cerejox07 e Yemo06, entendeu o porquê deles.

Suas parceiras estavam ameaçadas, elas provavelmente seriam incapazes de derrotar aquela ameaça enorme sozinhas. Schnapps001 precisava pensar rápido, Yemo06 já caíra perante os poderes d'O Grande e Grosso, mas Cerejox07 não podia cair! Yuka não poderia viver em um mundo onde aquela ruiva não lutasse ao seu lado. Era doloroso ver sua sogra caída, porém a idéia de perder também sua esposa era inconcebível.

Então se aproximou das caixas estocadas no pavilhão, porque acabara de ter uma idéia para salvá-las. Ao mesmo tempo em que Cerejox07 avançou na direção do homem que ainda a encarava, sarcástico. Ela desferiu diversos golpes com seu chicote vermelho – que combinava perfeitamente com as botas plataforma de vinil vermelho -, mas foram em vão.

- Você acha que pode me derrotar, sua garotinha promíscua? NADA PODE PARAR A IRA DO GRANDE E GROSSO! BWAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Ele a golpeou com seu avantajado membro inferior direito, incrivelmente sem mover quase um centímetro de onde estava. Cerejox07 nocauteada, Schnapps001 pulou de onde estava.

- TODOS PARADOS! EU PLANTEI UMA BOMBA!

O Grande e Grosso paralisou.

- Uma bomba?

- SIM! Eu plantei uma bomba!

- Ohmeudeus, ela plantou uma bomba!

- SIM!

Olhando alucinadamente para O Grande e Grosso – e escravo -, ameaçou apertar o botão.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!!!

- ENTÃO REVELE SEU ESCONDERIJO!

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- EU VOU APERTAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

- Tudo bem! Eu digo. Mas você sabe que é óbvio que eu vou fugir de lá.

Schnapps001 não respondeu, limitou-se a colocar o dedo sobre o botão vermelho do controle em sua mão.

O Grande e Grosso revelou seu esconderijo – São Paulo, Capital, próximo de uma loja de 1,99 – e foi embora levando seu escravo nos ombros.

Antes de socorrer sua marida e sua sogra, apertou o botão do walk-talk, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Chefa, você ouviu? Câmbio.

A risada de satisfação do outro lado provava que mais uma missão do O.R.A.N.G.E. contra o domínio d'Os Grandes e Grossos estava concluída.

* * *

**(janeiro de 2008, ever) **


End file.
